


Let Breakfast Beware

by jbthegift (JaneQDoe)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/jbthegift
Summary: Kara wants breakfast.  Cat wants to stay in bed.  In the end, they both win.





	Let Breakfast Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Well...it's been a while. I hope I still remember how to do this. :)  
> Unbeta-ed.  
> Feel free to visit on Tumblr: jbthegift

The tune played again, Rosemary Clooney’s voice faint from the living room. 

_“Sisters, there were never such devoted sisters….”_ came the old song popularized in the movie “White Christmas”. 

Cat Grant rolled to instinctively reach for her own silent phone on the nightstand. Realizing her error, she turned back towards the warm form currently face down in a pillow, limbs spread akimbo over a good portion of the king sized bed.

“Kara. Phone,” Cat mumbled, with a poke or two to her girlfriend’s muscled side that did precisely nothing except hurt Cat’s finger.

‘Thank goodness it’s not an invasion,’ she thought foggily, as Supergirl was proving difficult to rouse. Cat put more emphasis in her third shove, although not as much as she might have had it been Alex’s “DEO” ringtone indicating real trouble.

This time, she at least got a mumble. “Too early. Not a ‘mergency.” 

Kara lightly batted away Cat’s hand, still gentle even in her grogginess. 

“Tired. Lemme sleep. No, Cat, stooooopppp.” The pillow formerly under Kara’s head was firmly pulled on top of it.

“Yeeeesssss, Kara. It’s Alex calling, I know that ringtone. Go get your phone at least, and we can go back to sleep.”

With a momentous huff that ruffled the curtains, Kara blindly darted a hand over to her bedside table, only to remember she’d left her phone elsewhere while…distracted. 

(Cat had been awaiting her hero’s return last night in something skimpy and silky, and Kara had abandoned everything she was wearing to chase after the teasing media mogul. Thankfully, Carter wasn’t home this weekend to wonder why there was a pile o’super-suit, half a negligee, and a coffee table with a chunk out of the corner now decorating the living room.)

“Maybe I can move it here with my mind,” Kara wondered as she flopped over on her back, now more awake and irritated about that fact. She furrowed her brow in concentration.

“I don’t think telekinesis has suddenly become one of your powers, darling. Scoot.”

Still grumbling, Kara floated herself up and away, a horizontal nude maneuvering through doorways. Cat couldn’t help a small chuckle. Even though Kara didn’t need much sleep, she absolutely didn’t like it interrupted. And the visual was certainly scintillating.

\----  
Kara finished her call, and entered the bedroom on two legs this time. By now, Cat had roused enough to be sitting up, one knee pulled to her chest.

The room was filled with the hazy natural light of morning, none of the lamps needed even though the numerous window coverings kept it faintly dim. And what had become one of her favorite sights gave Kara a moment’s pause. 

Still Catherine Jane Grant. But now, also, Kara's Cat - tousled and soft and naked except for a pristinely white wrinkled sheet she’d tucked up under her arms. Cat looked relaxed, younger, and very sated. 

It was one of the things Kara had dreamed of, before she’d finally mustered the courage to ask out her former boss. These lazy mornings, just the two of them, a temporary oasis from the wildness of their lives. Just a chance to be together, partners in love, and pretend nothing had the power to interrupt this time alone.

In the few moments before she spoke, Kara absorbed this feminine vision. Honey blond hair, now reaching past Cat’s shoulders, beginning to curl at the ends. Slender shoulders, dotted with freckles and a hickey or two. Hazel eyes, still drowsy but very definitely tracking every naked move Kara made. 

Like a tiny, tired, apex predator, Kara smiled to herself. Oh, how she loved this woman…

“You and I have a brunch date with my sister in an hour,” the Kryptonian boldly declared as she came further into the room.

“Oh we do, do we?” Cat raised an eyebrow. In their previous roles, that would’ve sent Kara babbling and apologizing for her audacity. Now, along with Cat’s playfully challenging voice, it aroused her instead.

She tossed her phone on the side table. Climbing back on the end of the bed, Kara crawled forward and nudged Cat flat in the process, leaving Supergirl in push-up position on top of her now much more awake girlfriend. “Uh-huh.”

Cat wasn’t surprised by this behavior, although she’d never spent so much time on her back in any previous sexual relationship. Once she’d figured out Cat’s heartbeat spiked with any display of dominance, Kara was perfectly willing to use a little of her strength to gently manhandle her girlfriend. And Cat was perfectly willing to let her. But not without a little grumble, if only for the sake of appearances. 

“What if I had other plans? What if my goal was to just stay in bed and debauch my girlfriend all day?” Cat teased, sliding her hands along the soft, bare skin of Kara’s sides.

“I’m totally not opposed,” Kara admitted, leaning down to nuzzle Cat’s neck. “But I’ve got a plan too, and I think you’ll like it. In fact, I should get a pat on the back it’s so good.”

As she leaned down to kiss those delectable lips, Kara jolted every so slightly in surprise. Undeterred, she spoke against Cat’s mouth and grinned. “That’s not my back, Cat.”

“So what’s your plan, Buns of Steel? Impress me.” Cat squeezed again, because really, who could resist those glorious glutes?

Kara leaned back at an angle no human would have been able to maintain to tick off the points on her fingers. 

“I want to make love to my amazing girlfriend. Shower, then meet Alex and have pancakes and donuts and French toast. Oohhh, and crepes. Then home for more sex. Perfect. Voila.”

“If I didn’t know you so well, I’d be hurt the part you look most excited about is the food,” Cat drawled.

Kara leaned down again, and took the edge of the bed-sheet in her teeth and began to tug it slowly off Cat’s body. “I’m excited about all of it, Catherine. I’ll bet I can make you excited too.” 

The sheet had now pooled around Cat’s slender hips, and Kara was almost overwhelmed looking at the lithe delight before her, oddly similar to the feelings she had at her favorite pizza buffet - so many tasty options, so little time.

Cat of course continued to talk. “Excited enough to eat a pancake?” She sounded very unconvinced. Cheeseburgers were one thing, but sugar and carbs conjoined in one food were quite another.

Kara thought quickly, while she could still focus, going for broke and upping the ante. “AND wear what I pick out for you.”

“Fat chance, Danvers. Bring your A game.” Cat was invigorated by the naked goddess above her, and with competition, sliding her hands around from Kara’s ass to her breasts.

“I intend to, Miss Grant. I’m inspired by you and breakfast pastries - I can’t lose.”

In short, Kara brought her A+ game. Cat lost. She wasn’t all that gracious about it either, at least not until the second orgasm. Skin was marked, hair was pulled, and Cat’s nails raked her lover’s broad back to no effect. The Kryptonian was relentless - fingers, lips, and tongue all working towards one goal -- and not ashamed of using a little super vibration to abet her victory.

She knew there would be payback of the most magnificent kind; Cat Grant didn’t lose well, even when “defeat” left her in ecstasy. 

The showdown came afterwards in the shower. It could reasonably be stated that Cat won that round, although at a cost of repairing several marble wall tiles. She’d have replaced the whole damn bathroom to hear Kara make those sounds.  
_______

Alex Danvers had just lifted her wrist to check her watch when she caught a glimpse of her sister through the restaurant’s window. She stood as her companions entered the small establishment and headed for the table.

“Hey,” the older Danvers greeted. She was immediately enveloped in her favorite warm, strong hug.

“Good morning! Sorry we’re a little late,” Kara kissed Alex’s cheek and pulled back, sliding into the booth next to her already seated girlfriend. 

“No problem at all. Morning, Cat.” Alex Danvers possessed above average intelligence. It did not take being a scientist or secret agent to deduce from the scent of an unusually expensive shampoo on Kara or the fresh almost hidden red mark on Cat’s neck what had kept the couple. She wanted no further information.

“Good morning, Alex,” Cat replied. 

There was still a little bit of weirdness in the interactions between sister and girlfriend, as if neither was completely comfortable with how to treat the other. Kara hoped with even more time, the women would relax further. They’d come a long way already, from Alex’s expletive-laden reaction to learning who her sister had been dating.

As the women all got situated, Kara’s attention was diverted. The cafe’s famous muffin plate waited on a platter in the center of the table, courtesy of her sister. Kara had barely settled in her seat before the apple cinnamon had already vanished, and the boysenberry was soon under attack. The second blueberry treat stood alone, and had no hope of survival.

Alex had long ago learned not to get between Kara and food. She signaled the waitress for coffee, and finally took a good look at the couple before her. And blinked.

“That’s a…nice…outfit, Cat,” Alex said with a little hesitation. The smaller woman immediately glared at the blonde next to her, which confused Alex even more.

Kara wiped her hands on a napkin, momentarily sated. “Isn’t it? We had a bet, and Cat lost. I think she looks cute.”

Cat snarled just a little. “Your sister is a cheater, Alexandra. I look like a farmer. I have no idea why these were even in my closet, or how you found them.” 

Kara, undeterred, leaned over and kissed her curled up lip. “A very _cute_ farmer.”

Alex couldn’t hide her snicker. “I mean, both of you, in your fall flannels…you could be the cover models for November’s issue of “Outdoor Lesbian Monthly.”

Kara snorted with delight, thrilled to see Alex comfortable enough to tease them both. “Don’t blame me,” she told Cat. “I’ll just be sitting here….eating my muffin.”

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes at both of them. “You’ve been waiting to drop that joke since we walked in, haven’t you?” 

The Danvers sisters laughed in unison, ridiculous smiles splitting their faces.

Finally, the waitress came and set up a round of coffees for all three women, and was quickly shooed away since the two newcomers hadn’t even glanced at their menus yet.

Kara continued to eat, surrounded by the two people she loved best in the world, high on post-orgasmic glow and besting Cat at a sex game of all things, and anticipating the possibility of demolishing a breakfast buffet. Life was good. 

‘No…,’ she corrected her thought slyly, listening as Alex and Cat companionably bickered about omelet ingredients.

Life was _super_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a trying year (for so many reasons). I've missed writing, and have so many stories left to finish and tell. Fingers crossed!  
> And, we're a week out from the premiere of Supergirl Season 4. Here's hoping for a better year...


End file.
